livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Jericho Calivaire (Rift)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Martial Artist) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Inner Sea, Elven Deity: -Private- First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Mostly Open Abilities STR: 16 +3 (5 pts)(+2 Racial) DEX: 13 +1 (3 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (0) + Toughness(3) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) + Monk (2) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Dodge (1) + Monk (2) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Monk (2) INIT: +3 = (1) + Reactionary Trait (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Unarmed Strike: Special Bludgeoning Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Lethal/Nonlethal Temple Sword: 1 Handed Slashing (Cold Iron) Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip, Monk Cestus: Light Bludgeoning/Piercing (Alchemical Silver) Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Monk Dagger: Light Piercing/Slashing Attack: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +2 to conceal Range: 10 ft. (thrown) Sling: 1 Handed Bludgeoning Attack: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2 Range: 50 ft. (Projectile) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Str Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (Martial Artist Archetype) taken as +1 Skill Point Bonus Feat: 1 Extra Feat at first level Class Features Class 1 Armor/Weapons: brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear and temple sword Bonus Feat (Dodge) AC Bonus: Wisdom + lvl/4 bonus to AC Flurry of Blows: Full round attack using BAB of :-1/-1 Unarmed Strike: Unarmed strikes use a 1d6 damage die and may -deal lethal or non-lethal damage without penalty -be treated as manufactured or natural weapons for spells/effects -be made with any body part Stunning Fist: DC 10+(0.5*lvl)+WIS Fort negates lvl/day Successful unarmed strike may stun target in addition to damage. Feats Additional Traits (Lvl 1): Two additional character traits Toughness (Human Bonus): +1 HP/HD, not to be below +3 HP Dodge (Monk Bonus): +1 Dodge bonus to AC Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Init Power of Suggestion(Equipment): DC 20 bluff to pass item as similar one Fast Talker(Social): +1 Bluff & class skill World Traveler(Racial): +1 Diplomacy & class skill Skills Skill Points: 07 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Human (1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 6 1 3 1 +1 Trait Climb 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 1 +1 Trait Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 6 1 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Ride 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Weapon (Melee) Cold Iron Temple Sword 60 gp 3 lb Alchemical Silver Cestus 25 gp 1 lb Dagger (Belt) 2 gp 1 lb Weapon (Ranged) Sling - gp - lb Bullets x30 0.3 gp 15 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Sack 0.1 gp 0.5 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Wandermeal x6 0.06 gp 3 lb Rations x1 0.5 gp 1 lb Shaving Kit 1.5 gp 0.5 lb Silk Rope (50 ft.) 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin x1 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Waterproof Hooded Lantern 12 gp 2 lb Oil x 3 0.3 gp 3 lb Clay Mug 0.02 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch 1 1 gp 0.5 lb Fishhooks x 2 0.2 gp Sewing Needle 0.5 gp String (50 ft.) 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Thread (50 ft.) 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Candles x2 0.02 gp Chalk 0.01 gp Tindertwig x4 4 gp Flint & Steel 1 gp Signal Whistle 0.8 gp = Totals: 122.45 gp 49.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 1 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 16 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 14 CP: 15 Career Earnings 150 gp Carried Inventory: -122.45 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 27.55 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5'6" Weight: 165 Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Lightly Tanned Appearance: Muscular and lean, the definition in Jericho’s build marks it more as the product of rigorous exercise than meager means. His sharp blue eyes tend to be active when left to their own devices, and lack the laugh lines his often weathered complexion would typically sport. Light brown hair, neat but unfettered, is only just too short to frame his prominent facial features, and his strong jaw line sports stubble not long after his morning shave. His dress is typical of one looking to travel light, but not knowing what to expect, and presentable without seeming out of place on the road or in the more questionable areas of the city. Demeanor: Gruff but not cruel, Jericho carries himself as a professional would. Among trusted and familiar company, he can be downright friendly; though he is known to become cold when conversation turns to digging into his past, or an associate starts becoming too dependent or attached to the young trader. He almost always keeps some distance from revelry whether in town or on the road, but remains approachable. His aloofness often masks a very protective nature, and his usual slight rigidity and occasional social awkwardness are oddly juxtaposed against what is ultimately a free spirit. Those far more perceptive than the average turnip farmer may notice he handles himself slightly differently around those of the Elven persuasion. Background Richie (Jericho's birth name) and Rahab Jocar, are fraternal twins born to half-elven parents, Elrich and Jaina Jocar. Whereas he looks and has aged as a human, his sister seems to be a full-blooded elf. The family owned a modestly busy ranch on the border of Rorn, and as Richie grew he would often spend time running in the fields and scaling the stables and silos of the family farm. Not long after the twin's 9th birthday, a pair of unseemly caravan drivers showed up anxious to replace a team of draft horses after an accident. A few days later Rahab was stolen from the ranch as the rest of the family was tending the farm and working around the house. Elrich and a few ranch hands managed to catch up to the caravan that had passed and found Rahab, along with wagons filled with mostly half-elven children. The caravan leader, an elf from the Harran, was killed in the process of freeing the children. Jaina's father, Anduil d'Oreath, was a ranking member of the Thorn, and managed to keep the family from any official retribution, but after an attack by rogue operatives that left Elrich crippled, Elrich had Richie apprenticed to a horse trader he'd known for decades and the rest of the family relocated. Richie's master turned out to owe his success more to his skills as a smuggler and con-man than his eye for horses. He grew up with secrecy, assumed identities, and deceit as a way of life, and as he became more or less trusted with some of his masters information networks, he began to tap that resource to locate his family. The search brought the boy, now a teenager, to Rorn where his ties to his master came to the notice of authorities. A team from the local intelligence service followed him to a secluded estate, expecting to find a stash or drop point of some sort, only to arrive at a birthing facility, loosely connected to the Harran, called “The Cradle”. The surprise confrontation between the competing intelligence services was violent, bloody, and thanks to interference from Richie slanted heavily in favor of Rorn. For his part in shuttering the facility (wittingly or not) and to evaluate him as a potential informant or operative, Richie Jocar was “killed” courtesy of the Grave and Jericho Calivaire began to create his new identity after dropping from their radar. The fact that the Thorn had some internal conflict as to how to treat Richie was obvious. His lineage showed he likely had some measure of Elven blood, and he and his family had spilled Elven blood only in the course of protecting or rescuing elves and half elves. This, along with his grandfathers influence, earned him a measure of immunity or respect from some of the Thorn. The fact that the Jocars have had a direct hand in the violent deaths of citizens of the Harran, despite the circumstances, had other elements set on having them assassinated regardless. Likewise, the Grave was unsure of how to categorize someone who obviously didn't want Rorn knowing what he was up to, but nonetheless was on the record as saving some of their operatives and citizens and actively opposing the kidnapping and recruitment efforts of a rival nation. Many wanted him brought to heel, but some (especially those who survived the incident at the Cradle) were willing to trust him to continue what he was doing unmolested. The internal conflicts of both agencies result in misinformation, cover-ups, and the occasional disappearance of documents regarding Jericho. This is exacerbated by the usual competition between the agencies, to a point where they typically know less about his activities and whereabouts than they would a run of the mill smuggler or merchant. Adventure Log The Ringling Affair XP Received: 15x7 = 105 XP Treasure Received: 15*6 = 90 GP AWOL after 15 days. Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (August 23rd, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (August 23rd, 2013) (Aura - non Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters